creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skunkette
1ne 2wo Please sign all messages with a header and with your signaure. Or not, that's fine too. I guess. I'm lonely. Hello Your talk page is empty. Allow me to be the first to write in it after it's last archiving! There. Fixed. Happy now? I'm never happy. 15:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) will you plz undo my ban plz, i only did it so i would be kicked it was a joke i apologize for it (jeffsson) Jeffson, stop asking the moderators. You deserved your ban, so live through it and SHADDAP. ohaider [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) What? Why am I here? I dunno xD Well, look! I'm talking about nonsense on your talk page... Nothin' new here. WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN You had the AUDACITY TO DEGRADE DAFT PUNK'S "GET LUCKY" ON MY TALK PAGE LIKE THAT? How dare you. You shall pay for this. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 02:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) You need to back the Hell away before I do something BOTH of us will regret. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you asked for it. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Fuck off. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Talkrave http://prntscr.com/1bwi0l Is this how you make a talk page Sarah-proof? Dude when I said "Retard" I didn't mean the special needs kind that's what I call my friend because he is not the brightest. Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) wat the fuck i was counting to 50 Roim (talk) 23:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey sarah, I just came by, to say thank you for all the warm feelings and support that came with my modship process. I really appreciate your attention and subtleness when expressing your feelings for me/my personality. Just to thank you, I put one of my favorite songs in my profile page. You sould really check it out :P Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 15:31, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'd just like to say thank you for helping me format my CreepyPasta! You didn't personally say anything, but I did notice that you edited it and made it look nice and tidy. I really appreciate it, the rules to it were a bit confusing (or perhaps I'm just daft.) TheFallenMessiah (talk) 20:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't trying to be spamming can you please unban me? Regarding Chat Ban Hello Temm ^_^ Would you care to explain why Hidden Spirit was banned on the 21st of July? Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 22:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) can edit due to spam filter/content blocker http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MOTHER_May_I There are some formatting errors in this story. Namely the first paragraph is indented and there are some useless headings on the bottom. I tried to get rid of those, but it was somehow identified as a harmful edit. You are the most recent person with any type of wiki authority to edit this, so I am telling you that there are things that could be done to clean up the story, but I am not allowed to. I was given two messages. One said it was blocked content and was aspin pasta. The other said my actual action was listed as harmful. By just browsing it, it does appear to be a Earthbound pasta so the first one might be correct. Danatblair (talk) 07:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Notice I have reverted all your edits on the Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' and NES Godzilla Creepypasta subpages. The main pages are already categorized; there is no need to categorize the specific chapters. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 21:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... I suppose we could have a hidden maintenance of sorts for article subpages. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 02:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. Sorry about that. I knew something like this would've happened again. This has been happening to me a lot lately in different chats including this one. '''Please, block me from the wiki.' No, I'm not going to come back about a month later, asking you to unblock me. I seriously need this. Thanks. The Mysterious~Dead Magic89 (talk) 18:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Well if anyone deleted me from chat I'll always try to kill you. Hey just asking a question Hey zac here, saw you edited my story "It always watches", just wondered what was wrong with it, thanks, reply at your earliest convienience. Zacattack11 (talk) 07:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Zacattack11 I'm sorry but it was this, ☂ᖺᓰᔕ ᓰᔕ ᗩᒪᒪᗢᙡᙓᖱ?☂ᖺᓰᔕ ᓰᔕ ᗩᒪᒪᗢᙡᙓᖱ? I mean if you unban I'll be happy or put a delete sign on my account. just unban or i spam on you I will do it fast banning is a thing I hate your fat? Special page Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator. Return to Creepypasta Wiki. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ funny. but seriously, how do you even create an archive? Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 19:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) thank you ive finally realized the full meaning of friendship admin — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) dear admin i dont no you but you seem nice because you like pokemon. ~~Psychomonkey387~~ Hello, temmington. all i am here for is the length of my ban and why it was a kick but i got a ban. I am dearly sorry For my slur. i am not here to kiss asses though. Just information. Thank you. ADMUN CONGRATZ ON GETTIN TEH ADMUN TING YU WILL BE BST ADMUN EVUR IM SO PROUD OF U WEL DUN LELELELELELELEL. *ahem* Yuh, hats off to you! - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 21:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) please un ban hi i just get ban from chat for no reason by pramz. why?. please un ban. : 06:05, August 18, 2013 Pramirez351 (talk | contribs | block) banned Amorax (talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 06:05, August 19, 2013 (Homophobic Slurs) (change ban) :Seems like a fairly legit ban to me. When in doubt, refer to the chat logs for that day. :— LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 06:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: JESSE Y U NO LOG CHAT — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 06:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) please read ok i dont understand why it is accounrt ban let me explain. i get ban a month ago because i make jeff killer spinoff with bad english. this guy take it off and he get into fight with me about it. he ban my account. i make new account to ask why his reason because other one is ban. He ban this one just because i try to ask him. so i make new account to start fresh. not to abuse account creation. all is well then he ip ban me and account for month. so i come back month later again since other account is ban i have to make new one. so now i make this account to start fresh again. what i did wrong? and you say something about me make fun of gay. i didnt. why did i do wrong? you ban all account of mine so i have to make a new account to go on wiki. Please understand what i am meaning here :It's abusing multiple accounts because you're creating multiple accounts in order to evade bans. Please just stick to one account, thank you. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 10:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Y U NO TELL ME. Y U NO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE ADMIN?! We gonna be the pimpiest of pimps. BrownArrow (talk) 04:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for sending me that message. At least it makes me known here. There was one question I wanted to ask you. Will you permit me to make a movie based on "The Cell Phone Game" creepypasta and post it on this site? I ask because I am a film maker and I am willing to take on the challenge of increasing people's interests in this website. I just want your honest opinion. Please send me a message back soon. Adamwalker (talk) 23:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) can i haz unblock plz [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 19:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you so much Sarah! Thanks for accepting my app! I hope I'll make a decent mod...I'll try my very best to be! Zyranne (talk) 21:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Um... Ok? I guess. Glaze112 (talk) 23:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Profile Edit Oh, thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 01:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Critic Got Banned? Just curious; why? Sweet dreams... 00:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Mind telling me what was worth 3 months, let alone 1 month the first go around? Seems pretty harsh to me. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:48, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Sarah I just wanted to ask if you would mind telling me how you change your name multiple times. I'm not looking to sockpuppet or anything, I'm just looking to change my User name once for now. Thank you Sarah! 20:23, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Temm ,WHY WAS I BANNED AGAIN??? I have an awesome pasta written but I can't upload it because apparently it's a spinoff of Sonic.exe, is this because of the new "no gaming pastas" policy? YOU ARE IGNORANT Desu is my frigging catchphrase! You cannot ban me for saying my role/line. And I'm not Rping. You are stupid, desu. Suiseiseki, desu (talk) Look out, Suiseiseki! I'm kind of new to this wikia so can i get some help on how to do things Lonewolf26 (talk) 23:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Lonewolf26 how to post things and what-notLonewolf26 (talk) 01:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Lonewolf26 pls unban im sorry tem dont hit me again A BadAss (talk) 23:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) just gonna leave this here... because you often forget, i feel i must say this :P '''Weaver=Good' Night=Bad Nightweaver2112 (talk) 17:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Confusing Post? Hello, I saw you posted on my talk where you thanked me for editting my own article. Is there any particular reason you posted on my account? Did I do something wrong? I'm totally confused. Thanks for your time. Immortality rests in those who understand their own mortality. (talk) 20:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) So... How many name changes has it been now? LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Substituting Please put subst: before the template name when using talk page templates (e.g. ). LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 05:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Really? "Slurs"? Hey, how come you banned me from chat? I used "Slurs"? Are you sure you blocked the wrong person here? Hey, tell me what kind of "slurs" I used, I didn't even used on "slur". Really. I'm not even in a good mood today, and this one makes me even mad: a ban from chat. Not fun. Tell me, what's the reason? I don't think I even used slurs at chat. Really. Dinner: Creepypasta with spicy chile... (talk) 22:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, look... maybe we got off on the wrong page. I don't want to be away from this site. I like this community. I just don't want to be enemies with people, but I also don't want to appease or humble myself to a large extent. I don't hate you or anyone...but admittedly I did hold a grudge against you for some time. I don't want us to be at each others throats though, I want to be friends. I'm willing to put anything in the past behind if you are too so we can have a clean slate and be on good terms. I don't want to be on anyone's bad side and I'm sorry if I've done that with my actions. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 15:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) happy birthday! If I pay rent, you owe about 10,000 (talk) 06:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC)this text isnt clickable, dumbanus Warning. It has come to my attention that you have recently been coming onto chat and starting unnecessary drama. Included among this is coming onto chat and announcing sarcastically "good job" or telling the whole chat "you all screwed up" and other phrases along those lines. I understand that you're upset over that certain issue with another user, but that doesn't give you the right to take this out on users who had nothing to do with it. I witnessed this myself first hand just last night, but I was informed that this is not the first time it has happened. If I hear of this again, I'm afraid action will need to be taken. - 10:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Temmi Well this was an interesting turn of events, ironic even. I have to say I'm disappointed with your last appearence on chat. Everyone came to a consensus, and I understand why you may be upset, but bringing up the past -- it seems like you've become what we've always fought against. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 07:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi :D---- Bigbuzzard1981 Banned from Chat You have been banned from chat for Two Weeks for linking and image containing nudity. Come on Sarah... you know that's not okay. Ecuinach (talk) 16:01, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :Are you blind? Immediately below that it also says pornography. It has never been okay :to link that shit. Don't try to play the innocence card. "NSFW" doesn't give you a free :card to link nudity in a chat, especially one frequented by 13 year olds. :Ecuinach (talk) 16:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Feels Odd... After reviewing the logs (oh god, that took a while), it seemed like you were antagonized into your ban. I am lifting your ban. That being said, this isn't a carte blanche (fancy words) to rise up to stupidity or get pissed at the people who were being foolish. Ignore it or better yet report it to a mod or admin (depending on the perpetrator.) Do not come back into chat with the intentions of being confrontational about the ban or lift. (It will not end well.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) What the hell are you on about? What meme? I never created any fucking meme. Jesus christ. Banned From Chat You have been banned from chat for sex talk. The duration of your ban is one day. If you are still banned after the alotted time, please leave a message on my talk page. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 00:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Banned From Chat You were banned from chat for 3 days for causing drama in main and refusing to take a discussion to PM after being told to by 3 different mods. If you are still banned after the alotted time, please leave a message on my talk page. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 18:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC)